How I'm Tempted
by hardshocker2
Summary: Blake inviting Yang out to meet in her car was something that couldn't lead to anything good. Unhappy and yet can't stay away. (Something that started as a simple writing exercise based off a real life experience I had to deal with. Honestly, I'm just using the RWBY names so I can post it here as a way to have a form of judgement so sorry if the characters don't act how you want.)


It felt dark, like the night was supposed to be. Unfortunately, the lights illuminating the parking lot didn't agree with me. Even here, way back in the lot, far away from the large retail store that owned this property. Turning around showed me line after line of paint, marking each spot where a car could sit. It was late though so most if not all spots were empty besides the ones on the other end of the lot. I couldn't stand there and dwell on it though. The air was cold and standing still only worsened that feeling. My destination called me with the promise of warmth in this empty place. A destination that lightly hummed behind me. A hum that sounded like temptation. A promise that was as empty as this parking lot.

When I turned back there was a car waiting for me. It had bright white paint that seemed to shine thanks to the overhead lights of the parking lot. The tinted windows only allowed me to see a dark silhouette of a person sitting in the driver seat who seemed to be looking towards me. It almost felt good. Like I was something that mattered even just somewhat to them. So much so that I started walking to the car yet again. The white lines quickly passed underneath my feet with each step. Cold air pushed against my face but it didn't bother me as their was once again a promise of comfort to save me from the world. Within only a couple of feet of the car I could hear a set of clicks all around the car. An invitation from the person inside it seemed. I could finally escape the outside world for just a little bit. The thought started to excite me. That feeling began to overtake my head. It was enough to make me ignore the fact the door handle to the car was cold.

The door pulled open easily, inviting me inside with the sound of soft music playing through the car's speakers. It disappeared soon though as the occupant of the car quickly reached to turn it down. The dome light illuminated her face slightly. She seemed to be eerily calm despite me entering her domain.

"You're letting the cold in." She said. I understood and quickly dropped into the open passenger seat pulling the door with me. It made a solid thud as it sealed me away from the outside world. Silence filled the car's cabin. Neither of us wanted to break the silence. We both wanted our pride to stay intact. I gave a quick side glance to gauge what she may be thinking. It was a losing battle though as she had her eyes on her steering wheel. They looked a little sad, but it was nothing I could prove without her own words to confirm it. The only other thing I noticed was necklace draped down her chest. On the end was a silver pendent that held a purple gem. It hurt a bit to see it. I had spent the small bonus I got from work to get that for her.

"At least you seem to like the necklace still.." I said, looking out the window to my left.

A frustrated sigh came from her direction. When I turned to look at her again I managed to catch her dropping the back of her chair to fall backwards. Her deep black hair falling into her face from the sudden reaction. That sight didn't last long as she noticed my slightly amused look and turned onto her side away from the gaze of my eyes. The only thing I could think of after that was to join her in lying down with my own chair. When I pulled the lever on the side a click sounded out and the chair back gave way to my own weight. It was a lot less sudden than my host's actions but I'm sure she was able to hear what I was doing.

"Stop looking at me." She said.

I nearly chuckled at that. "I'm not. I'm just looking at the ceiling."

"Liar"

"You're right. I've lied to you quite a bit." The quiet sadness leaking from my voice.

I could hear her rolling back over in her chair but I didn't dare move my eyes from the roof of the car. There was an overwhelming feeling that she was staring at me. It took everything in me not to turn and meet her gaze. I loved looking into those eyes but the last thing I needed was to lose myself in them. Those kinds of moments were in a past that I couldn't return to. At some point though it became unbearable to the point where I finally asked my question.

"Why'd you call me out here, Blake?"

"You cut your hair." She said.

My shoulders shrugged quickly. "I thought it was time for a newer look."

"I liked it long. I thought you would never cut it short." She sounded legitimely down about this minor change in my life.

"Of all things to talk about. Is it really my hair that you're worried about?" I asked.

I turned my head so I could finally look at Blake. She was turned towards me like I guessed but her eyes were looking behind me. It made sense. By the end of it she couldn't ever look me in the eyes. It was a struggle to get her to even talk to me for most of our time together. If I hadn't insisted on forcing a conversation she could have gotten away with not talking to me for days at a time. I hated it so much. Maybe that was a problem with myself though.

Blake spoke through my introspection. "What else is there to talk about?"

"You're the one that called me out here!" I told her.

"Yang… I didn't want to start a fight." She said.

She was right I guess. There wasn't a point in fighting or arguing at this point. It was all done, and yet, here we are again. I don't even know why she called me out. She told me she hated me and we didn't speak for over a month. Now all of a sudden she calls me out of nowhere to come sit here.

"Blake, again, why are we here?" I asked, minor frustration leaking through.

Her eyes darted around for a second. "I heard you were seeing someone.." She admitted.

I sighed. "I'm.. talking to someone. We haven't even had a date yet. Who told you about it?"

"Pyrrha mentioned it the other day. I guess she thought I knew already." Blake said. "Does this girl know about you and I?"

It took a lot not to laugh out loud. "God, I hope not. What we had is something I am not proud of."

"Because you stalked me?" She said quickly.

"I never stalked you.." I argued back.

Finally she looked me in my eyes. "You waited outside my apartment all night once!"

I shook my head. "That wasn't because I wanted to stalk you. That was my paranoia about you cheating on me."

"Still doesn't make it any better." Blake said angrily. "All that happened was that I went to bed and slept all night."

"Yea, maybe that's all that happened _that _night. You still were cheating on me with that Adam guy. Hell, you're probably still sleeping with him." I told her off.

Blake's face went back to looking a bit sad at that comment. She quickly turned back around to have her back face me instead. I guess I had hit a sore spot with that comment.

"We stopped talking actually." She said.

"How terrible for you." I blurted out almost instinctively.

She still wouldn't turn back around. "Well, what about you and your new victim."

"I'M NOT…" I interrupted myself to calm down. "We've hit it off well so far. We actually planned to have a date tomorrow. Dinner and such."

"At least that means you won't be following me around tomorrow." She said, obviously trying to pick at me.

It worked though. I sat my seat back up and started to open the car door again. Blake turned around quickly to see what I was doing.

"We did have good times though, Yang." Blake tried to point out.

"Used to, Blake. We used to have good times. We're not good for each other. I mean, you called me out here for no reason other than so we could fight and attempt to insult each other. I've got to go home." I got up and turned around to close the door. Blake was staring at me. All that time together and I still couldn't tell what she was thinking. Nothing good I could only assume. "Bye, Blake. Have fun with whatever I guess." The door slammed closed and I quickly started to walk away. I was right, nothing good came out of that meeting. Now I was stuck walking back through the parking lot to my car so I could go home. Nothing good ever happened when we attempted to talk. It was going to take awhile for me to fall asleep with this encounter running through my mind constantly. Why did she always have to do something to mess with me? "_Stop thinking about it Yang. Just go home. Sleep." _

* * *

It was about noon when I heard a knock on my door. I wasn't expecting anybody so I assumed to was just some random religious organization trying to convert me or something similar. The knock sounded through the door again. I hated the interruption of my TV time so I pushed myself up off the couch and went to the door to answer it. My attempt to look through my peep hole was met with nothing that looked out of the ordinary. Opening the door though met me with Blake popping in front of me after hiding to the side.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She had a large jacket on that seemed to be an odd choice for such a sunny day. After last night, I figured I wouldn't have seen or heard from her for a long time.

Blake reached up and put her hand on my cheek. "I just wanted to come over for awhile."

"Why? Was last night not enough?" I asked her.

She didn't answer and instead started lightly pushing me inside my own apartment, closing the door behind her. Her hand started back up to my face but instead moved to a very familiar spot behind my neck, pulling me into a surprise kiss. When I finally caught myself and pulled away Blake had the most amused smile.

"Why?" I blurted out.

She got closer to my face like she was going in for another kiss. I was wrong and she decided to whisper into my ear. "Cancel your plans for today. You know what I mean."

Instantly I knew she was talking about my date. "No, Blake. I'm no-" I was interrupted as her hand that was behind my neck reached up and tugged down on my hair causing my head to snap up. She was the only I had ever let touch my hair, let alone pull it. She didn't allow me to recover though and attacked my neck with her mouth. It forced a quick groan from me which she seemed to be waiting for.

"Cancel everything, Yang." She commanded before quickly returning to her mission of melting me. It lasted for what seemed an eternity before I gave in to her temptations.

"Okay… I'll cancel it.." I shamefully admitted.

"I knew you would." Blake told me. Only now did I notice that her other hand had been holding her jacket closed this whole time. She let go of it and it opened up letting me discover that it was the only thing she was wearing. "After we're done, you can call her and call it off. Then we can talk about us."

Blake went back to her game of claiming what was hers. I went back to letting everything happen without thought. Somewhere in the back of my head, I knew it was all just more empty promises.


End file.
